A Story at Fierce's Foods
ASaFF is a novel based on the events of Several Nights at Fierce's. It is more of a fanfic through. This page will describe the book itself and it's characters. Chapters will be linked here. Chapters #Introduction #The Animatronics #Prototypes #Strange Behaviour #Cancer #Discoveries #The Doll #The Chase #Epilogue Setting The story takes place in the Fierce's Foods shown in the first game, but in a much cleaner state. Here's a basic overview of the rooms: *The Dining Room is a rather large room with many tables. It's purpose is pretty obvious. *The Playroom is a pretty small room. Bodhi and Michael, two animatronics, perform here. *The Dragon Stage is a large room with many seats. Drake, Drew and Drago, three dragon animatronics, perform here. *The Kitchen is the place where Fierce Foods makes and prepares their food. *The Arcades is a room with many game arcades. *The Central Room is a place with more tables and with several small shops such as Crabby's Plush Store. *The Office is where the security guard makes sure everything goes fine. *The Back Entrance is a long hall connecting to the Central Room and the two storage rooms. *The Storage Room is a place with many props in storage such as posters. *The''' Repairs''' is where animatronics get repaired or upgraded. Characters The story has many characters, most of which are animatronics. Human Characters *Beracha is the main character. She is a pretty young girl, around 7-8 years old. Apparently, she has some connection to the story of the games. Beracha is known for often taking risks. *Christopher was a friend of Beracha. He was a pretty tall boy, but has gone missing a few years before the events of the book. Like Beracha, he has a connection to the plot of the games. *Emily is Beracha's best friend. She believes in a lot of the rumors about Fierce's Foods. She often warns Beracha to not go into Fierce's Foods. She's not wrong, actually, it isn't a good idea to go there. *The Day Guard is an unnamed character. Aside from beign the day guard, not much is known about him. *Samuel is Beracha's father. He works at Fierce's Foods and often tells her about what they do in order to maintain the animatronics. He's really obsessed with them and can talk about them for hours. Animatronics The animatronics themselves are often depicted in the day, using their "show personallities". The strange part is that they keep their personallities when they're not performing. Not to mention the prototypes have personallities too! Are these robots...sentient!?! *Bodhi is a polite white blob. He's pretty lazy and often makes his best friend Michael do the work, but he's actually pretty smart. He likes to make puns at times. Isn't that personality familiar?... *Michael is an active white creature. He has a lot of determination and is known for almost never giving up. He tends to overreacts to things, and can easily be made panicked. Best friends with Bodhi. *Drake is an attention-seeking fire dragon. He's not the current mascot of Fierce's Foods for no reason. He can "breathe" fire but it's really just red and orange confetti. Kids find him pretty cool. *Drew is a dragon with a large sense of FASHION! She's also interested in mythical beasts. She constantly goes shopping, but she actually goes to the Repairs; her wings often get bugs for some reason. *Drago is a lazy animatronic! But he can be pretty active. When he wants to. He's not a very reliable forest dragon. What doesn't helps is that he keeps telling others to work. How about you work yourself, Drago? *Crabby normally just sells plushes, acting like nothing is wrong. If you try to harm him or steal his stuff, he makes himself creepy. But he's actually a pretty shy fellow. Very capricious, too. *The Doll isn't really an animatronic but he's here anyways. He's a doll of Michael, hence the name. But it is possessed by a kid who was stuffed inside of it...The Doll is always overly sad and negative. *Never trust AnimaProto. AnimaProto acts way too nice most of the time. He has one of the biggest egos you might ever see. He's actually really rude and cold-blooded. ALL of the other animatronics hate him. *GiantProto is a tall and intimidating prototype animatronic, and as you might expect, he's somewhat of a bully and a jerk overall. But he still cares for his friends and will protect them if he needs to. *VirusProto is a memer, or rather would if memes existed at the time. LOVES parodies. Relates to joke characters easily, because he's "random in life". And that's kinda true, really... *WheelProto tells others they are ridiculous, but in a funny way. He likes to insult other, but in a funny way. The other animatronics like him. He's a pacifist and will avoid fighting at all costs. But if you force him to... *Fierce may be a giant dragon, but he has a giant heart. Often asks where is his head, since it was taken away leaving only the base (AI Chip + Eyes). This was in order to prevent risks of him biting others. Gallery Fan Art Put fan-art of the book here! I enjoy it :D Trivia *This is the first time an character that isn't human speaks in the series. The animatronics often say lines of dialogue when they're performing. *This is the first time Crabby is canonically shown in his original form. *Some rooms are named slightly differently, but the layout is the same overall. Category:Poisonshot's Pages Category:Stories